Nothing Like The Holidays
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: It's Elliot and Olivia's first thanksgiving as a married couple...what could go wrong?


**_Nothing Like the Holidays_**

**_EO One shot_**

_A/N: Hello again! I thought of this little one-shot this morning when discussing the thanksgiving menu with my mom lol It's kinda a sequel one shot to my EO story _'_Remind Me', but you don't need to read that to get this. Lol Couple things, I don't know Kathy's parent's names or her maiden name so I made them up. If anyone knows them, let me know, it could come in handy for future pieces. Lol Also Elliot and Olivia are married, duh lol Okay, Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the closet, although not much was left. Most of her clothes were either on the floor or piled on the bed. With another loud sigh, she took out the last dress that still held a place in the closet. Walking over to the mirror, she placed the dress in front of her.<p>

"I like that one."

Olivia tuned around, seeing her husband leaning against the doorframe.

"Hm, I don't think I've ever seen you stress out this much about something to wear." Elliot laughed then sat down on the bed, picking up a shirt.

"Here. Wear this shirt with those jeans that I like." He smirked.

"This isn't funny." She pulled the shirt from his hands and through it back on the pile.

"Baby, don't make such a big deal out of this. It's just thanksgiving."

"Yah, with your kids, your ex-wife and her parents." Olivia pulled on a pair of black slacks and walked over the dresser, pulling out a burgundy cami with lace around the neckline and the bottom. "Maybe I should just stay home." She said pulling the cami on and grabbing a cream colored cardigan from the pile.

"Liv, this is our first thanksgiving as a married couple. You can't just skip it."

"Yes I can." She pulled her hair into a ponytail, looked in the mirror then took it out again. Deciding to leave it down and straight. "If I do, it'll be less awkward for everyone involved." Putting on her gold hoop earrings, she walked over to the closet to grab her heels. "I don't think it's a good idea to sit in a room with three people who blame me for ruining your marriage."

"You didn't ruin it. As fair as I'm concerned, my marriage is going great." he laughed,

"Don't be suck an ass. I'm really nervous about this."

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like your going in alone. You've got me and the kids. Besides, Kathy's parents never liked me to begin with." Elliot smirked as he saw her eyes roll. "You ready? We're gonna be late."

"I guess so." Olivia looked in the mirror on last time.

"You look beautiful." Elliot pulled his wife into a kiss before heading out the door.

Thanks to Manhattan traffic, the couple arrived at Kathy's house about 10 minutes late. Granted Olivia was thankful, gave her more time to think about what to say.

"DAD!" The Stabler kids yelled, dropping the football and running over to meet Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey!" Elliot pulled them all into a hug. "Is everyone here?"

"Yah. Grandma's wondering what's taking you so long." Kathleen said, "She wants to meet our step mom."

"Great." Olivia said nervously, she was definitely not looking forward to meeting Mrs. Myers.

"We've got your back, Liv." Maureen smiled, giving her a hug. "Come on." Maureen and Kathleen pulled Olivia into the house. Olivia looked back at Elliot, who just smiled, shrugged, and put is arms around Lizzie and Dickie before walking in behind her.

"Mom, Liv and Dad are here!" Maureen yelled as the 6 of them entered the house.

"Hi." Kathy said as she walked out of the kitchen. "How are you? Thanks for coming." She hugged Olivia, much to the detective's surprise.

"I'm okay, thanks for inviting me." Olivia put on her best smile, feeling much relief as she felt Elliot put his arm protectively around her waist.

"So, were are the always loving Margot and Philip." Elliot said, rolling his eyes, but smiling at Liv who looked even more nervous then she did outside.

"Right here!" Philip called from the couch, he and Eli had their eyes glued to the TV. But he did get up the give them a proper greeting. "Nice to see you Elliot." He extended a hand, shaking it with Elliot.

"You too Philip." He smiled, subtle rubbing Liv's back as he could feel her tense up a bit.

"You must be Olivia."

"Yes, Hi. Mr. Myers." Olivia shook hands with the man. "It's nice to meet you."

" Please, call me Philip" He gave her another smile before going back to Eli and the TV.

"That wasn't so bad." Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"Oh, but you haven't met the ever-so-charming" Elliot looked up to see the old women walking out the Kitchen with Kathy close behind. "Margot." He smiled.

"Elliot." She looked from Elliot to Olivia, giving her the oh so subtle once over. "I assume you're Olivia."

"Yes, hi." Olivia shook hands with the old women.

"Dinner's ready!" Kathy called from the dinning room.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief as Margot left to take her seat. "I think I need a glass of wine or maybe a shot of whiskey." Olivia let out a small chuckled.

"You and me both." Elliot gave his wife a quick kiss before guiding her into the dining room to start the festivities.

Soon the food and wine were served and the group fell into comfortable conversation. Olivia took another sip of her wine, glad no one had interrogated her yet, but her relief was short lived as the dessert was brought out and Margot turned her attention to her.

"So, Olivia, tell me about yourself." Margot asked, sipping her wine.

Liv looked at Elliot for slightest splash of confidence. He just placed her arm around the back of her chair and smiled sweetly at her.

"I hear you work with Elliot."

"Yes." Olivia smiled, this was harder then she thought. Never did Liv think that an old woman could instill so much fear. And it's not like it was her in laws.

"Hm. Are you two still partners? Because I've heard that you not supposed to fraternize with co-workers." And there it was, the first dig.

"No, that is true. But our relationship hasn't affected our abilities, in fact it makes our partnership stronger. Plus I think that Elliot and I have such a good record together that IAB left it alone. No harm, no foul." Olivia grabbed her wine glass, and quickly took a sip.

"So how does it work, when you introduce yourselves, you know to suspects and such."

"I hyphenated my name. So at work I still go by Detective Benson. But outside of work it's Benson-Stabler." Olivia looked at Elliot, needing his support once again. He just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If that works for you, then that's good. Personally I don't think a women should hyphenate. But it's a matter of opinion, I guess." and there it was, the second jag of the night.

"I think it's cool. Benson-Stabler." Dickie said, swallowing a piece of pie. "Makes you sound more badass."

"Dickie, watch the language." Kathy warned.

"Thanks, I think." Olivia laughed.

"But what if you and Elliot have a child?" Margot began with the questions again, but this time Elliot answered. Knowing Liv needed a break.

"We've only been married for about 6 months, so having a baby isn't really that important right now. We like it just the two of us."

"But we have talked about it and we do want a kid together. And he or she will be just Stabler."

"Oh, well that's good." Margot took a sip of her wine. "I saw the pictures from your wedding. It was very nice of you two include the kids."

"I love them as if they were my own. And we appreciate them being so supportive about El and I being together. We wanted them to be a part of it."

"But it must have been a little weird for them. Being there without their mother, did you even invite Kathy?" Margot gave Olivia another look, and frankly it was starting to piss her off. What did Olivia do to the women. It's not like they've met before today.

"No, not to the ceremony, it didn't seem appropriate.""But she's the children's mother."

"I am well aware of that." Olivia took a deep breath, trying to control the anger rising. "Which is why we invited her to the reception. Regardless of how things turned out, I still respect Kathy."

"And yet you took her husband." Margot mumbled into her wine glass, but everyone heard it.

"Excuse me?" Olivia stood up from her chair, she was officially pissed now.

"I didn't say anything" Margot looked up at Olivia.

"Yes you did. I heard you. Look, Margot I get it; you don't like me. You think I ruined this perfectly happy family. But as you can see, they are divorced and Elliot and I didn't get together until after his divorce was finalized."

"That's not what I heard."

"Okay, let me settle the record straight for everyone in this room and the entire freaking world. Elliot and I NEVER had an affair! God, you know what. You even cares. I love the man and he loves me. And I tried on many occasions to help make his marriage to your daughter work!" Olivia sat back down in her chair and slugged back the rest of her wine.

"It's true she did," Dickie said, but quickly put his head down when he saw the look his father gave him.

"Margot, I understand that you are upset that Kathy and I didn't work out. But, the divorce was a mutual decision and we both thought out completely. And I don't appreciate you sitting here and attacking my wife."

"In the eyes of the church, Kathy is still your wife."

"You know what. I believe that God wants everyone to be happy and accepts the divorce and my marriage to Olivia. Frankly, I don't care if you hate it or disapprove. Olivia is my wife, we got married in a church. And I will not sit hear and let you undermine my marriage and make her upset." Elliot got up from the table. "Thank you Kathy for inviting us, but I think it's time for us to leave."

"I'm sorry, let me get you some leftovers." Kathy got up and almost ran into the kitchen.

"Olivia." Philip got up and walked over to Elliot and Olivia who were putting on their coats and hugging the kids goodbye.

"Yes." Olivia, being herself, was polite to the man.

"Don't mind my wife, she doesn't accept change well. I think you are a wonderful woman who treats my grandkids well and as along as they love you, I do as well."

"Well, thank you." Olivia gave him a hug before she and Elliot left the house and headed home.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were laying on the coach watching the nightly news. They hadn't said much since they had gotten home.

"Thank you." Olivia turned and gave her husband a kiss.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me today. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You are my wife, no one should treat you like that especially when I'm around" Elliot gave her another kiss.

"I will say, you are incredibly sexy when you get fired up." Olivia smirked.

"Oh really." Elliot gave the same seductive smile.

"Yah, it's kind of a turn on."

"Is it now." Elliot up from the couch pulled her up with him. All Olivia could do was laugh as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there you go lol I don't think Kathy's mother would be that bitchy but I do know a situation like this one so that's kind of where in inspiration came from. Plus come on, Elliot is pretty freaking sexy when he gets all mad and protective. I need a man like him…Okay anywayss lol don't forget to review and check out my other EO stories. I should have another chapter of "Stick and Stones" up soon. :D See you soon ~ Sara_


End file.
